


Fright Night

by Velerian



Series: Kinkmeme prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Woman in Black (2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Slight spoilers for The Woman in Black, crackish, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon is that after the Bond night, it became a monthly event for them to have a movie night with a different theme/series every time.</p>
<p>Based off of a prompt:</p>
<p>One time they have a horror night. And Sherlock has never seen a proper gory movie before. At first he's critiquing it as usual, saying how stupid the protagonists are for doing stupid things which let them get killed and asking why female victims are nearly always half-naked when murdered. Then an intense jump scare happens and Sherlock is suddenly the cliched 'screaming girlfriend clutching the hand of the guy beside her and burying his face in his shoulder'. </p>
<p>John is amused.</p>
<p>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/16422.html?thread=94525734#t94525734</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

"Oh isn't it obvious, John?" Sherlock sneered through his popcorn. "The thumping noise from above will be her rotting corpse. How pedestrian." He settled back into the couch and glowered at the theatre screen. All around them, couples were taking turns glaring at Sherlock and staring at the screen in terror.  
  
John shushed him as Arthur Kipps grasped the handle, pushed and...  
Sherlock shrieked, and latched himself to John's arm, practically crawling into his lap. For the next ten minutes, every moment brought a new cry and a more vigorous attempt at disappearing into John's bejumpered chest.   
  
The first thought in John's mind?  
  
'I'm getting a rocking chair soon as this finishes.'


End file.
